An ongoing epidemiologic, pathologic and genetic study of spontaneous abortion will be extended to assess the use of abortion studies in surveillance, to elucidate the effects on reproduction of several factors (exemplified by smoking, oral contraceptive use, nutritional status and work exposure), and to elaborate the morphologic and genetic processes involved in spontaneous abortion. The study is expected to contribute to the understanding of reproductive failure and birth defects.